thebreedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast of Characters
Named Characters (in alphabetical order by first name) Aaron - Human. First appearance: "Lawe's Justice". Member of Diane Broen’s team. Logistic expert and emergency med tech. Special consultant and enforcer for the Bureau of Breed Affairs. Aaron Bressfield - Human. First mentioned in: "Lion's Heat". Senator. Front runner in the U.S. Presidential election. Strong opponent of Breed law. Aaron Lawrence - Human. First appearance: "The Man Within". Father of Seth Lawrence. Biological father of Veronica "Roni" Andrews. Made his fortune (exact amount unknown, but estimated in the billions) through corporate mergers and illegal activities. At one time, provided funding to anti-Breed groups, including the Genetics Council. Had an affair and fathered Roni Andrews with the woman. Was confined to a wheelchair. When he learned Roni had been mated by a Breed, he tried to have her kidnapped from Sanctuary. Believed to be deceased. Aaron Washington - Human. First appearance: "Bengal's Heart". New York City police officer. Worked off-duty security for Philip Brandenmore and Horace Engalls. Member of the Deadly Dozen. Murdered by Patrick Wallace in revenge. Deceased. Acker McGuire - Human. First appearance: "Harmony's Way". Trainer in the Genetics Council French labs, a blood supremacist, and a merciless killer, he works for the Reverend Henry Richard "H.R." Alonzo. He murders Tommy Mason and Bert Feldon, and tries to frame Harmony Lancaster for several murders. He shoots and nearly kills Lance Jacobs. He is killed by the Breeds during the rescue of Harmony Lancaster and Lance Jacobs. Deceased. Aiden Chance - Wolf Breed. First mentioned in: "Elizabeth's Wolf". Mate of Charity Dunmore (Aiden’s Charity). Brother of Faith Arlington. Head of security at Haven. From the labs in New Mexico. Tried to protect his sister Faith from the cruelties of the labs, and always fought his conditioning and controlled his desires. He was whipped and scarred by Delia Bainesmith. Would rather die than give in to the trainer’s demands (a stubborn personality). Aimee - Lion Breed. First mentioned in: "Megan's Mark". 23 years old at the start of "Megan's Mark" (same age at death in same book). Created in the same French lab as Jonas Wyatt, and was horribly abused by Council soldiers. She was a hunter and tracker, but did not grow in strength and effectiveness as the scientists planned. She was considered a potential mate by Jonas Wyatt. Served as a bodyguard to Senator Macken “Mac” Cooley. Believed to have mated with fellow Breed Mark. Murdered by Council controlled coyote Breeds in Southern New Mexico. Her death was ordered by Senator Macken “Mac” Cooley. She was pregnant when murdered. Deceased. Alaiya Jennings (a.k.a. Uriel) - Lion Breed. First appearance: "Mercury's War". Was held in the same labs as Mercury Warrant. Presumed dead at age 15, thought to have been killed on a mission, but instead, had mated her Council trailer, Mark English and began to work for the Council undercover as an assassins of fellow Breeds (code name: 'Uriel'). Pretended to be Mercury Warrant's mate, but is really the mate of a Genetics Council head assassin. She is cold and calculating, greedy and vicious, but often uses a childish, soft voice to trick others into believing she is sweet and innocent. She was sent to kill Haley McQuire by the Council, and instead killed Jason Lincoln and Patricia. She and Mark English were both killed by Noble Chavin, who was protecting his mate at the time. Deceased. Aleski Dornov - Human. First mentioned in: "Coyote's Mate". Coyote Breed trainer for the Genetics Council. Worked in the Chernov Coyote Breed labs. Was a former member of the Russian elite hit squad and worked for unnamed black ops groups for many years. Alexander Marion - Human. First appearance: "Soul Deep". Son of President Vernon Marion and Delaney Marion. Brother of Amanda Marion. Is very anti-Breed, cold, and cruel. Alexei Chernov - Human. First appearance: "Coyote's Mate". Uncle and mentor of Dr. Katya Sobolova. Doctor. Coyote Breed Genetic specialist who worked in the Chernov Coyote Breed labs in Russia. A Council scientist, but not cruel or abusive; he refused to conduct experiments on the Breeds he created. He is considered high-ranking within his field, exceptional, compassionate and dedicated. One of the few Coyote Breed scientists left alive. Saved and sent into hiding by Anya Kobrin. In hiding from the Genetics Council. Alivia Martinez - Human. First mentioned in: "Rule Breaker". Wife of Orrin Martinez. Mother of Ray, Morningstar, and Terran Martinez. Biological grandmother of Rule Breaker and Lawe Justice. Her daughter was taken by the Genetics Council to be used as a breeder. Died of grief two months after her daughter disappeared. Deceased. Amanda Lee Marion-Bear - Human. First appearance: "Soul Deep". 24 years old at the start of "Soul Deep". Mate of Kiowa Bear ("Soul Deep"). Daughter of President Vernon Marion and Delaney Marion. Sister of Alexander Marion. A school teacher who was targeted for kidnapping by blood supremacists; rescued by Kiowa Bear. Hers and Kiowa's mating was one of the most intense matings recorded by the Breeds. Amber Diana Broen Wyatt - Human who has been injected with unknown Feline Breed hormones. First appearance: "Lion's Heat". Infant daughter of Rachel Broen and Devon Marshal. Claimed before her birth by Jonas Wyatt as his own child (adopted). Niece of Diane Broen. Amber was small and underweight at birth, unknowingly born with a rare illness that would’ve soon caused her death. She is three months old when she is kidnapped by Phillip Brandenmore and injected with an unknown serum containing Breed hormones. Ever since, she has been experiencing changes on a cellular level, slowly being turned into a Breed. Unfortunately, these changes make her an outcast to other the Breed children. She begins walking at barely 8 months old and seems to understand far more than she should at her age. She has developed a soft, kittenish purr, is sweet-natured but feisty. Her life is saved when Gideon Cross/Graeme Parker secretly continues the injections started by Phillip Brandenmore. Her red-gold curly hair is developing soft black and reddish streaks and she has green eyes (same color as many cats). Amelia Trace - Human. First appearance: "Primal Kiss". Geneticist. She is known for her advanced research in genetic anomalies. She is said to be the perfect scientist, seemingly almost void of emotion. She was brought in to study Phillip Brandenmore and help save Amber Diane Broen Wyatt's life. Andrew Breyer - Human. First appearance: "Dawn's Awakening". Is married to an unknown human female, with two human children. Board member of Lawrence Industries. One of the few board members that supported Seth Lawrence. He is 52 years old at the start of "Dawn's Awakening", and is described as 'healthy and robust'. He was murdered by Jason Phelps, who mistakenly though Andrew was Seth Lawrence in the dark. Deceased. Andrew Robertson - Human. First appearance: "Aiden's Charity". Council scientist. Second in command to Delia Bainesmith before her death. Responsible for the experimentation on Charity Dunmore. Angel - Coyote Breed. First appearance: "Lion's Heat". Ghost Team member. Was trained by the scientists in the lab to lie, trick and deceive anyone, including other Breeds. Animera MacKenzie - Wolf Breed. First mentioned in: "Styx's Storm". Mate of Dr. Dougal Mackenzie. One of the older Breed females, she was in her 40’s when she was rescued from the French labs. Annette Roberts - Human. First appearance: "Bengal's Heart". Wife of General Horace Roberts. Mother of Honor Christine Roberts. Best friend to Helena Graymore since childhood. Never stopped looking for her daughter after she disappeared. Anton Creighton - Human. First appearance: "The Breed Next Door". Former Council Breed trainer. He ran and went into hiding when the Breeds were set free, and is now considered an enemy of both the Council and the Breeds. He is mean but cowardly, attacking both Lyra Mason and Tarek Jordan. Anya Korbin-Delgato - Human. First appearance: "Aiden's Charity". Coya of the Coyote Breeds in Haven and the Citadel. Mate of Del-Rey Delgato ("Coyote's Mate"). Daughter of Dr. Petrov Kobrin. Cousin of Ivan and Donan. Mother of an unnamed brown-eyed, blond-haired Hybrid Coyote son with Del-Rey. Her father and cousins worked in the Chernov Coyote Labs in Russia. First appeared in "Aiden's Charity". Worked security and administration in the labs since age 16, recruited by the Genetics Council. She turns spy for Del-Rey Delgato around the same time, determined to rescue the Coyote Breeds in the Russian facilities. For six years, she worked tirelessly to rescue the Coyotes in the Chernov labs with Del-Rey. The night of the rescue, Del-Rey shoots her father and the other scientists to make it look to the Council that they weren't in on the escape attempt. He does not tell this to Anya, however, so she believes he betrayed her and vows to hate him for it. That same night, Del-Rey forces his kiss on her, beginning mating heat. He mates her, taking her virginity roughly, as the mating heat burns through them both. The next day, he is gone, feeling guilty for having tricked her about her father & the mating heat. She goes to the Breed Ruling Council and petitions to have her mate status revoked and the mating nullified, feeling betrayed by the man she'd fallen in love with over the years. Del-Rey leaves the Citadel for eight months, taking missions and rarely returning, giving her time to settle in. However, during that time, the Coyote males mistreat her, thinking she'd done something to keep Del-Rey from wanting to come back. Eventually, the situation resolves itself, and she and Del-Rey marry and stay mated. She learns quickly, is a skilled leader, is a genius in administration and personnel, and extremely protective of those she loves. She is closer than sisters with the five Coyote Breed females from the Russian labs, and they defer to her leadership. Despite the fact it tormented her to be touched by anyone other than her mate, she allowed the Breeds to test on her during the mating heat to help develop hormone treatments to help females who have been mated not to suffer so much physical and emotional pain from the process. Ashley Truing (originally named Ashley True in "A Christmas Kiss", but the author changed her name in "Coyote's Breed") – Coyote Breed. First appearance: "Coyote's Mate". Twin sister of Emma Truing. One of only five known surviving Coyote Breed females alive. Was raised in the Chernov labs in Russia. Is convinced she will die young and that it won’t matter. Acts girly, flirty and ditzy, but absolutely deadly (she's a genius who loves to play the dumb blonde). Cunning and manipulative but charming and highly intuitive. She fights to keep the feral side of herself hidde (one of the sharpest, most lethal Coyote Breeds ever created). She is a friend of Liza Johnson. Found secret blood relatives in the Navajo nation. Was shot and nearly killed by Holden Mayhew during the kidnapping of Isabelle Martinez Audi Johnson - Human. First appearance: "Stygian's Honor". Husband of Jane Johnson. Father of Liza Johnson. Was 56 years old at the beginning of "Stygian's Honor". Is a former Army Intelligence agent and black-ops soldier and prisoner of war. Best friends with fellow prisoner of war, Raymond Martinez. He is the head of security for Chief Raymond Martinez. He allowed Honor Christine Roberts to assume the life and memories of his dead daughter, Liza Johnson (he was determined not to lose his daughter again). Is very loving and protective. Austin Crowl - Lion Breed. First appearance: "Mercury's War". Computer expert for Sanctuary. Worked in the security control center of Sanctuary as a computer and security technician. He is a Breed that was programmed for advanced intelligence rather than strength. He was arrogant and self important and a little malicious and self-important. He was murdered by a traitor within Sanctuary who was attempting to pass information about Breed physiology from the inside in secret. Deceased. Barrett O’Sullivan - Human. First appearance: "The Devil's Due". Husband of Kella O’Sullivan. Father of Katie O’Sullivan. Son of Walter O’Sullivan, one of the most notorious lab overseers in Europe. Best friends with Jorn Langer, who was presumed dead in the rescue of Katie O’Sullivan from the labs. He hid who and what Katie O’Sullivan was from the world, claiming Katie O’Sullivan was the orphaned child of a deceased family member. He is the assistant Chief Constable of Northern Ireland. He has been publicly berated for his support of Breed rights in Europe. Beldon Jeffrey Amburg (a.k.a. Bloody Amburg) – Human. Doctor. Responsible for the torture and death of countless Breeds. Being held prisoner at Sanctuary. Working with Dr. Elyiana Morrey on mating heat. Benedikt Adolf Albrecht - Human. First appearance: "In A Wolf's Embrace". Doctor. A genius in genetics who has made a fortune in pharmaceuticals. Ppart of the twelve member directorate of the Genetics Council and director of Breed training. His father and grandfather were both Council trainers. He ran the Breed labs situated in the German mountains, and captured and experimented on mated Breed pairs. He lost his position after the hearings on Breed atrocities, but never stopped torturing the Breeds. He is a rapist and a killer. He always travels with several bodyguards, is arrogant and sure of his position, organized and predictable. He was killed by Matthias Slaughter. Deceased. Ben Grasse - Human. First mentioned in: "Harmony's Way". Husband of Katie Grasse, Sheriff in Pinon, New Mexico. Benjamin Foster - Human. First appearance in: "Bengal's Quest". Doctor. Married to an unnamed female Wolf Breed. Former Brandenmore Research scientist, head of Genetic and Biological Research. Created Gideon Cross and Judd, and often worked with Gideon Cross, became almost a father figure to the man. Disappeared over 10 years ago, presumed dead, but had been living in hiding. Blade Travers - Wolf Breed. Enforcer. Braden Arness - Lion Breed. Top enforcer of Jonas Wyatt. Mate of Megan Fields(Megan’s Mark). Brazon - Coyote Breed. Pack leader. Brick - Human. Member of Diane Broen’s team. Brim Stone (a.k.a. Brimstone) – Coyote Breed. Second in command at Haven. Brother of Del-Rey Delgado and Jax. Works with Jonas Wyatt on occasion to pretend to be a Council-loyal Coyote to win over traitors, so he can eventually bring them to justice. Butch - Coyote Breed. Lieutenant under Dog. Cabal St. Laurents - Primal Bengal Breed. Mate of Cassa Hawkins (Bengal’s Heart). Brother of Tanner Reynolds. Caleb Sanchez - Human. Caleb Tyler - Human. Callan Lyons - Lion Breed. Pride Leader of all Feline Breeds. Mate of Merinus Tyler (Tempting the Beast). Father of David Lyons and Erin Lyons. Biologic son of Leo and Elizabeth Vanderdale (his sperm, her egg combined and implanted in another woman's womb for birthing). Biologic brother of Dane Vanderdale and Jonas Wyatt. Biologic uncle of Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez. Carlen - Wolf Breed. Deceased. Cash Winslow - Human. Ex-CIA. Worked for Brandenmore Pharmaceuticals as a security specialist. Member of the Deadly Dozen. At Glen Ferris, West Virginia, he lured Patrick Wallace and his small pride into a trap that ended in many deaths, including Wallace's mate. Rumored to have been responsible over the years since Breed freedom from the labs for kidnappings of Breeds and selling them back to various pharmaceutical companies for experimentation. Wallace took his revenge years later by drowning Cash in a river. Deceased. Cassa Hawkins-St. Laurents - Human. Cassandra "Cassie" Sinclair - Wolf/Coyote Breed hybrid. Daughter of Elizabeth Sinclair, adopted daughter of Dash Sinclair. Catarina "Cat" Graymore-Parker (a.k.a. Fawn Corrigan, Claire Martinez) - Human, but turned Primal Bengal Tigress through the drug therapy that saved her life as a child. Mate of Graeme Parker. Through a mystical Navajo ritual, she had the spirit of Claire Martinez transplanted into her body and her own memories repressed in favor of Claire's memories. She also underwent plastic surgery for her facial features to hide her from the council; she resembles what Claire would have looked like had she lived. Cat was an infant born in the Brandenmore Research Lab, in their Genetics Underground Facility. She was not a Breed then, but fully Human. At four days old, however, she began dying. The doctor in charge of the lab, Dr. Foster, placed her into the care of a Breed he trusted who assisted him on occasion, Graeme Parker (then known as Gideon Cross) to save. It was a test, and he passed by infusing Cat's DNA with Bengal tiger DNA (an extremely painful set of treatments). Cat was saved. However, she lived in the labs as a test subject as a result. During that time, Gideon observed her, instinctually knowing that she would be his mate someday. By the age of five, she was said to have controlled her fear and to stop crying (she only cried during particularly painful treatments or experiments done on her). When she hit the age of twelve, Gideon (who, by then, was a much beloved friend to Cat) escaped the labs. No one told her of his fate, so she assumed he'd been shot and killed by Council soldiers and mourned him. Four months later, Cat and Judd (Gideon's twin brother) escaped the labs as well. They were aided by Gideon, who showed up at the last moment badly wounded to help. Cat insisted on giving Gideon her blood to save him, but Gideon refused her, cursing her and telling her he hated her. He broke her heart. She did not know it at the time, but Gideon did this to keep her from giving him her blood, which would have activated the mate bond between them. As she was still too young for mating, he tried to drive her away. It worked. She and Judd took off together, leaving Gideon behind. They met up with a bunch of Navajo mystics working on the underground railroad to protect special Breeds from the Council, and Cat agreed to help them out by having the soul of a dying Navajo girl (Claire Martinez) transferred into her own body through a special ritual. She also agrees to have her facial features reconstructed surgically to resemble the dead Navajo girl. This has the dual effect of helping her hide from the Council. The ruse works, as the Council believes Cat died in the car accident that claimed Claire Martinez's life. Thirteen years pass, and Cat (using the name Fawn Corrigan) meets Gideon (who is going under the name Graeme Parker). He thinks she's old enough and knowledgeable enough now to handle mating heat, and so approaches her to get it started. Cat, however, refuses to give in so easily. She remembers Gideon's cruel words to her when last they met, and over the years, she's built up so much anger and resentment that she refuses him. Eventually, they come to an impasse, then to an understanding. As the mating heat draws them to each other, Cat finds it impossible to deny Gideon/Graeme any longer. They mate and fall in love, although it takes longer for her to eventually forgive him for everything that came before. Cavalier – Coyote Breed. High level enforcer. Spent time in the Chernov labs in Siberia. Chanda "Dacey" Truing - Coyote Breed. Charity Dunmore-Chance - Human. Chimera Broussard - Jaguar Breed. Cian - Winged Breed. Second in command of the winged breeds. Claire Martinez - Human. Died, but through an ancient Navajo ritual, her soul was transfused into the body of Catarina "Cat" Graymore. Cole Dagger - Wolf Breed. Colt Broen - Human. Uncle of Diane and Rachel Broen. Cougar - Cougar Breed. Enforcer. Crank - Coyote Breed. Guard at Sanctuary. Creed Raines - Lion Breed. Enforcer. Mate of Kita Claire Engalls (Primal Kiss). Cross - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Cullen "Judd" Maverick - Bengal Tiger Breed. Cyrus Tallant - Human. General, former head of the Breed training program. Father of Scheme Tallant. Deceased. Dane Vanderdale - Hybrid Lion Breed. Biological son of Leo and Elizabeth Vanderdale (his sperm, her egg combined and implanted into Elizabeth Vanderdale's womb). Biological brother of Callan Lyons and Jonas Wyatt. Biological uncle of Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez. The first known naturally-born Hybrid Breed, born approximately forty years before "Tempting the Beast". Danna "Little Cat" Lacey - Human. Sheriff of Glenn Ferris, West Virginia. Breed Freedom Society member. Former mate of Raine Wallace (deceased). Former mother of an unborn child (deceased). Sister of Serena Wallace (deceased). After surviving being raped and brutalized by Douglas Watts and the other Deadly Dozen members, she discovered her child had died in her womb as a result of the trauma, and that her mate had been beheaded and his head taken as a trophy by her attackers. She worked with Patrick Wallace, her brother-in-law, to exact revenge upon the Deadly Dozen. Dash Sinclair - Recessed Wolf Breed. Mate of Elizabeth Colder Sinclair (Elizabeth’s Wolf). Adopted father of Cassandra "Cassie" Sinclair. Biologic father of Kenton Sinclair. David Banks - Human. Former FBI member pretending to harbor secret hatred for the Breeds so he could infiltrate the Deadly Dozen when they first formed. Former mayor of Wolf Mountain, Colorado. A Breed proponent. David Lyons - Lion Breed. Dawn Daniels-Lawrence - Cougar Breed. Commander and enforcer. Mate of Seth Lawrence (Dawn’s Awakening). Dayan - Cougar Breed. A secret Council operative. Was originally part of Callan's small pride, and in secret spent years whispering awful things into Dawn's ears about her time in captivity and the rapes she endured. Was eventually outed as a spy and killed by Callan. Deceased. Del Rey Delgato (a.k.a. The Coyote Ghost) - Alpha Coyote Breed. Alpha of the Coyote packs at Haven. Brother of Brim Stone and Jax. Mate of Anya Kobrin (Coyote’s Mate). Works with Jonas Wyatt on occasion to pretend to be a Council-loyal Coyote to win over traitors, so he can eventually bring them to justice. Delia Bainesmith – Human. In charge of the New Mexico Wolf labs. Mother of Hope Bainesmith. Killed by Wolfe Gunnar. Devil Black (a.k.a. The Grim Reaper) – Works under Lobo Reever. Mate of Katie O’Sullivan. Devon Marshal - Human. Ex-husband of Rachel Broen. Biological father of Amber Diane Broen Wyatt. Cruel and greedy man, who hates Breeds. Diane Broen-Justice Dog - Coyote Breed. Double agent for Jonas Wyatt. Believed to be the most lethal Coyote ever created. Dorothy Tallant - Human. Council Scientist. Mother of Scheme Tallant. Deceased. Dougal Mackenzie - Human. Former Genetics Council scientist. Biological grandfather of Styx Mackenzie. Mate of Animera. Douglas Finnell – Human. Former Vice President of the United States. Former head of the Genetics Council. Ordered the termination of all Wolf Breeds. Douglas Watts (a.k.a. The Reaper) - Human. Ex-"husband" of Cassa Hawkins (technically, he'd set up the marriage to seem real, but it hadn't been. Cassa had believed it to be, however). Traitor working with the Genetics Council to destroy the Breeds. Member of the Deadly Dozen and responsible for the brutal deaths of nineteen of Cabal St. Laurents' blood-related family members at the Germany secret Breed facility (only Cabal and four others escaped), as well as several other Breeds he'd canned hunted with the Deadly Dozen (including a female Breed who was pregnant at the time; he raped her repeatedly until she and her unborn baby died). Prideful of the fact that his family could trace its roots back to the Mayflower. His spine was severely injured in Cabal's escape from the labs, and he was held in a secret prison in the Middle East by Jonas Wyatt so he could live out the remainder of his life immobile and helpless (justice for his crimes). He was briefly released from the prison by Jonas Wyatt and taken to Glen Ferris, West Virginia to try to draw out Azrael, who was after all of the Deadly Dozen members. To accomplish this, Douglas was given a bio-mechanical chip that would allow him to walk again for a brief period of time. When Azrael kidnapped Cassa and offered to sell her to Douglas (a ruse to get the man out in the open so Azrael could kill him), Cassa escaped. Douglas was injured in the fight to try to reclaim her, and he was returned to the Middle East prison, completely unable to move from the neck down. He was a broken man after that, giving up every bit of information he knew on the Deadly Dozen and the Genetics Council, hoping Jonas Wyatt would show him mercy and end his pitiful life for him in exchange for his full cooperation. Wyatt did not kill Douglas, however, instead leaving him in the same condition as he'd been before: paralyzed and unable to die, lying alone in a room without any stimulation for the rest of his life. Dr. Agullera - Human. First appearance: "Aiden's Charity". Scientist in the Wolf labs in Mexico. Depraved and perverted, acts superior. Responsible for creating the aphrodisiac used on the captive Breeds to force their bodies to want to have sex, despite their mind's will. Dr. Bennett - Human. First mentioned in: "Bengal's Quest". Former director of the Brandenmore Research facility where Judd, Gideon and Cat were held. Responsible for the repeated torture of Gideon Cross. Had his heart ripped out by Gideon Cross. Deceased. Dr. Montoya - Human. Dr. Vasquez - Human. Drey Hampton - Human. Dylan Killato - Alpha Wolf Breed. Alpha of the Wolf packs in Europe. Elam March - Human. Member of the Deadly Dozen. Murdered by Patrick Wallace in revenge. Deceased. Elder - Coyote Breed. Deceased. Mate of Morningstar Martinez. Elizabeth Colder-Sinclair - Human. Elizabeth Vanderdale - Human. Elyiana”Ely” Morrey – Lion Breed. Feline Breed physician and scientist specializing in mating heat. Emma Truing – Coyote Breed. Twin of Ashley Truing. Erin - Lynx Breed. Esmerelda Broen -Human. Mother of Rachel and Diane Broen. Deceased. Faith Chance-Arlington - Human. Liaison to the Bureau of Breed Affairs. Sister of Aiden Chance. Mate of Jacob Arlington (Jacob’s Faith). Fallon - Lion Breed. Farce - Coyote Breed. Council soldier. Brother of Loki. Deceased. Fargo - Coyote Breed. Traitor. Deceased. Fawn Corrigan - See entry for Catarina "Cat" Graymore-Parker. Flint McCain Gannon Gena Waters – Human. Works for the Genetics Council. Pretends to be the friend of Storme Montague. Plans the kidnapping of David Lyons and Cassandra Sinclair. Lover of Coyote Breed Marx Whitman. Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez-Warrant - Hybrid Lyon Breed. Daughter of an unnamed female Hybrid breed (who was Leo Vanderdale's biological daughter, created as a test tube baby) and her male Human mate. Mate of Mercury Warrant. Dane Vanderdale's assistant. Grace Anderson-Slaughter - Human. Graco - Coyote Breed. Council spy. Deceased. Graeme Parker (a.k.a. Gideon Cross, "G", The Executioner) - Originally named Gideon Cross. Changed his name to Graeme Parker. Mate to Catarina "Cat" Graymore-Parker (a.k.a. Fawn Corrigan). Grant Mason - Human. Soldier involved in Breed rescues. Gray Tyler - Human. Greg - Coyote Breed. Traitor. Deceased. Grody - Coyote Breed. Council soldier. Haley McGuire-Chavin - Human. Harmony Lancaster - Lion Breed. The assassin known as Death. Mother of Joseph Leopold Jacobs. Mate of Lance Jacobs (Harmony’s Way). Hawke Esteban – Enforcer and security specialist. Known for his savagery and loyalty to pack. Mate of Jessica Raines (A Christmas Kiss). Hawke Sanders - Wolf Breed. Pack leader. Helena Graymore - Human. Henry Richard “H.R.” Alonzo - Human. Christian Reverend. Great-grandson of the elder Vanderdale who had donated his sperm to create the first Breed. Fanatical scourge of the Breed community. Family in the highest ranks of the Genetics Council. Pours vast amounts of money into the pure-blood societies. One of the “Deadly Dozen”, killed by Patrick Wallace. Deceased. Holden Mayhew Honor Christine Roberts (a.k.a. Liza Johnson) Hope Bainesmith-Gunnar - Human. Horace Engalls - Human. Founder and CEO of Engalls Pharmaceuticals. Daughter is Kita Claire Engalls. Working with the Genetics Council and Brandenmore Pharmaceuticals in secret to develop an anti-aging pill from Breed physiology. Was arrested and indicted on charges of drugging Dr. Elyianna Morrey and conspiracy to murder in several Breed deaths. Horace Roberts - Human. General. Husband of Annette Roberts. Father of Honor Christine Roberts. Ice - Human. Soldier. Illandra James - Lion Breed. Former mate of Myron James. Was hunted down and killed by members of the Deadly Dozen. Deceased. Isabelle Martinez-Morgan - Human. Ivan - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Ivan Vilanov - Human. Russian intelligence officer. A double-agent for the CIA. One of Cash Winslow's assets at one time. Member of the Deadly Dozen. Often went on 'hunting trips' with Philip Brandenmore and Horace Engalls overseas. A regular stationed at the Russian Embassy in Washington D.C. for the last twenty-years. Went missing after Brandenmore and Engalls were arrested for conspiracy to drug Dr. Elyianna Morrey and conspiring to murder Breeds. Murdered by someone in his own government, according to Douglas Watts. Deceased. Jackal – Human. Enforcer at Sanctuary. Recruited by Kane Tyler. Just as deadly as any Breed. Personal guard of Dr. Elyiana Morrey (possibly her mate, too). Jacob Arlington - Wolf Breed. An Alpha enforcer. Head of all pack security. Holds as much authority as Wolf Alpha Wolfe Gunnar. Mate of Faith Arlington (Jacob’s Faith). Jacob Martin – Human. Doctor. Helped Callan Lyons and the original Pride escape the labs. DNA specialist. Jag - Black Jaguar Breed. Ghost Team Commander. James Montague - Human. Council scientist. Deceased. James Robert “J.R.” Montague - Human. Council scientist. Deceased. Janey - Bengal Tiger Breed. Jason - A Feline Breed (exact type unknown). Escaped the lab in Libya with Patrick "Azrael" Wallace thirty years before the main story in "Bengal's Heart". Helped Patrick exact his revenge on the Deadly Dozen. Jason Douglas - Human. Sheriff. Member of the Deadly Dozen. Jason Lincoln - Lion Breed. Enforcer. Deceased. Jason Phelps - Human. Council soldier who used to rape Dawn Daniels as a child until she escaped the lab. Killed while trying to kidnap Cassandra "Cassie" Sinclair and Dawn Daniels from a party held at Seth Lawrence's island mansion; he was shot twice - once by Jonas Wyatt (shot through the throat) and a micro-second later, once by an unknown assassin (the kill shot). Deceased. Jax - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Brother of Brim Stone and Del-Rey Delgado. Jenny Austin-Carrew - Human. Research assistant. Jessica Raines-Esteban - Human. John Bollen - Human. John O’Brien - Human. John Tyler - Human. Jolian “Joley” Brandeau - Jaguar Breed. Was in love with Cabal St. Laurents. Was wrongly accused by Tanner and Cabal for being a Council spy. Was murdered by the real spy. Deceased. Jonas Wyatt (a.k.a. The Bogeyman of the Breeds) - Primal Lion Breed. Adopted father of Amber Broen. Mate of Rachel Broen (Lion’s Heat). Son of Leo Vanderdale's sperm and Elizabeth Vanderdale's egg combination, and implanted into the womb of a human female scientist who was loyal to the Genetics Council (she gave actual birth to him, but none of the gamete material was hers). Biologic brother of Dane Vanderdale and Callan Lyons. Biologic uncle of Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez. Director of the Bureau of Breed Affairs. Primal from birth. Was created to be a stud for a Lion army for the Genetics Council that was meant to turn on all Breeds and destroy them, should they ever break free of the Council's control (in other words, he was created to destroy his own kind). For years, he believed his genetic mother to be the council scientist who birthed him, but in "Lion's Heat" he discovered the truth that Elizabeth and Leo were his biologic parents. Josiah Black - Wolf Breed. Enforcer. Katie O’Sullivan-Black - Human. Kane Tyler - Human. Katya Sobolova – Human. Niece of Dr. Alexei Chernov. Doctor. Coyote Breed Genetic specialist who worked in the Chernov Coyote Breed labs in Russia. A Council scientist, but not cruel or abusive; she refused to conduct experiments on the Breeds she created. One of the few Coyote Breed scientists left alive. In hiding from the Genetics Council. Keegan - Alpha Winged Breed. Alpha of the winged breeds. Psychic. Keith - A Feline Breed (exact type unknown). Escaped the lab in Libya with Patrick "Azrael" Wallace thirty years before the main story in "Bengal's Heart". Helped Patrick exact his revenge on the Deadly Dozen. Kelly - Human. Cassa Hawkins' work assistant. Described by Cassa as "smelling like a fruit stand" because she preferred to use soaps and shampoos and perfumes that were fruit-scented. Kenneth Graymore - Human. Kenton Sinclair - Hybrid Wolf-Human. Dash Sinclair and Elizabeth Colden-Sinclair's son. Kiel - Jackal Breed. Kiowa Bear – Coyote Breed. Raised outside the labs. Mate of Amanda Marion (Soul Deep). Kita Claire Engalls-Raine - Human. Lance Jacobs - Human. Lawe Justice - Lion Breed. High level enforcer. Twin brother of Rule Breaker. Mate of Diane Broen (Lawe’s Justice). Lee - Bengal Tiger Breed. Deceased. Leo Vanderdale - Lion Breed. The first Leo. Father of Dane Vanderale, Callan Lyonsand Jonas Wyatt. Mate of Elizabeth Vanderale. Lobo Reever Loki - Coyote Breed. Member of Ghost Team. Lowen - Jackal Breed. Lyra Mason-Jordan - Human. Macken "Mac" Cooley – Human. Senator. One of the strongest opponents of Breed Law. A rapist and murderer, determined to move up the ranks of the Genetics Council. Malachi Morgan – Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Assigned to run the Breed sub-base in the Navajo nation. Mate of Isabelle Martinez (An Inconvenient Mate). Marcy Truing - Coyote Breed. Maria Morales - Human. Doctor. Deceased. Mark - Lion Breed. Deceased. Mark English - Human. Council loyalist and Breed trailer. Mated Alaiya Jennings, and helped her assassinate Breeds for the Council. Was killed at the same time as Alaiya by Noble Chavin, who was attempting to protect his mate from them. Deceased. Martin - Coyote Breed. Marv Rhinard - Human. Cassa Hawkins' boss. Marx Whitman - Coyote Breed. Traitor. Mary Rodriguez - Lion Breed. Deceased. Matthias Slaughter - Wolf breed. Trained assassin. Becomes Head of security for the Dubbree Hotel in New York City. Mate of Grace Anderson (In a Wolf’s Embrace). Adopted father of an abandoned baby. McCullum - Panther Breed. Panther Pride Leader. Megan Fields-Arness - Human. Psychic. Mated to Braden Arness. Mercury Warrant - Lion Breed enforcer. Rank of Second Commander. Mate of Gloria “Ria” Rodriguez (Mercury’s War). Merinus Tyler-Lyons - Human. Mated to Callan Lyons. Mother to David Lyons. Mica Toler-Blaine - Human. Mike Claxton - Human. Natalie Ricci's violent and obsessive ex-husband. Mike Randolph - Human. Sheriff of Buffalo Gap. Mike Toler - Human. Moira Calhoun - Lion Breed. Mongrel - Coyote Breed. Lieutenant under Dog. Mordecai Savant - Coyote Breed. Member of Alpha Team One, stationed at Sanctuary. One of the best Coyote trackers still alive. Rumored to be merciless. Good friend to Cassa Hawkins. Morningstar Martinez - Human. Deceased. Mutt - Coyote Breed. Lieutenant under Dog. Works with Jonas Wyatt on occasion to pretend to be a Council-loyal Coyote to win over traitors, so he can eventually bring them to justice. Myron James - Human. Was mated to a Breed, who was murdered by the Deadly Dozen. Natalie Ricci-Broussard - Human. Navarro Blaine - Wolf Breed. Level 5 Infiltration Breed. Heir to the Blaine Media Empire. Mate of Mica Toler (Navarro’s Promise). Nicole “Nikki” Armani – Wolf Breed Genome specialist. Spent years working to free the Breeds. Noble Chavin - Jaguar Breed Enforcer. Mate of Haley McQuire (Christmas Heat). Patricia James - Human. Second wife of Myron James. Mother of his children (exact genders and names unknown, but there are more then one). She was in love with Myron when they married, but his inability to love her back the way she needed (because he'd been mated to a Breed, and that love had been a once-in-a-lifetime thing) has diminished her love for Myron. Now, she is known merely by her nagging and screeching at Myron. Patrick "Rick" Wallace (a.k.a. Azrael, Death) - Primal Lion Breed. Mated to Serena Wallace. Father to an unnamed son (the baby was stolen by Douglas Watts minutes after its birth, and sold to the Genetics Council). His genetics were rumored to have come from "a descendant of an ancient, bloody pharaoh". Every DNA sequence had been precise. He had been a prize among the Council and a legend among the Breeds; it was said of him that "there was no Breed bloodier, or more merciless" than Azrael. Thirty years before "Bengal's Heart" main story, he escaped the lab in Libya where he'd been born and held all his life. Everyone thought he had died that day, believing him to have been a victim to an out of control rampage due to feral fever that not only took out six other Breeds and an entire lab of soldiers and scientists, but had ended in his own demise. However, Patrick did not die, nor did the six Breeds with him. They all escaped and made their way to the United States and freedom. In the U.S.A., Patrick met and mated Serena Wallace and formed a pride of lion and jaguar Breeds in the mountains near Glen Ferris, West Virginia. Escaped at the end of "Bengal's Heart" and remains at large. Petrov Kobrin - Human. Phillip Brandenmore - Human. Head of Brandenmore Pharmaceutical Research. Member of the Deadly Dozen. Experimented on and murdered countless Breeds over the course of more than 50 years. Killed by Navarro Blaine. Rachel Broen-Wyatt - Human. Mate of Jonas Wyatt. Mother of Amber. Raine Wallace - Lion Breed. Former mate of Danna Lacey. Brother of Patrick Wallace. Father of a murdered child in utero. Murdered by the Deadly Dozen (beheaded; the head was never found). Deceased. Rand - A Feline Breed (exact type unknown). Escaped the lab in Libya with Patrick "Azrael" Wallace thirty years before the main story in "Bengal's Heart". Helped Patrick exact his revenge on the Deadly Dozen. Randal Blaine - Wolf Breed. Deceased. Raymond Broen - Human. Father of Rachel and Diane Broen. Deceased. Regan Harding - Coyote Breed. Medical technician. Rhyzan Brannigan – Coyote Breed. Top investigator for the Bureau of Breed Affairs. Becomes Assistant Director under Jonas Wyatt. Rule Breaker - Lion Breed. High level enforcer. Younger twin brother of Lawe Justice. Mate of Gypsy Rum McQuade. Ryan - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Ryan Damron - Human. Doctor. Member of the Deadly Dozen. First of the Deadly Dozen to die at Patrick Wallace's hand (he was mauled and bled out while trying to get the location of Douglas Watts to Philip Brandenmore, hoping Brandenmore would want to rescue Watts from the Breed's captivity). Deceased. Saban Broussard - Jaguar Breed enforcer. Liaison to the Breed Ruling Cabinet. Brother of Chimera Broussard. Mate of Natalie Ricci (A Jaguar’s Kiss). Samuel - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Samuel Tyler - Human. Senator. Satin Belle - Wolf Breed. Enforcer. Scheme Tallant-Reynolds - Human. Mate of Tanner Reynolds. Daughter of Cyrus Tallant. Spy for Jonas Wyatt to bring her father to justice for his criminal activities regarding the Breeds. Serena Grace - Human. Serena Toler - Human. Serena Wallace - Human. Former mate of Patrick Wallace. Mother to an unnamed son (the baby was stolen by Douglas Watts minutes after its birth, and sold to the Genetics Council). Was murdered by the Deadly Dozen, whom she'd been secretly working with. Deceased. Seth Lawrence - Human. Sharone Bryce - Coyote Breed. Shelley - Human. One of Cassa Hawkins' co-workers. Sherra Callahan-Tyler - Snow Cat Breed. In charge of communications for Sanctuary. One son. Mate of Kane Tyler (Kiss of Heat). Shiloh "Shi" Gage - Jaguar Breed. Enforcer. Simon Quatres - Human. Sophia - Wolf Breed. Deceased. Sophia Ivanova - Human. Storme Montague - Human. Stygian Black - Black Wolf Breed. Commander. DNA from a Voodoo Priestess and Attila the Hun. Mate of Liza Johnson/Honor Christine Roberts (Stygian’s Honor). Styx Mackenzie – Enforcer. Descendent of a Scottish warrior. Mate of Storme Montague (Styx’s Storm). Taber Williams - Jaguar Breed. Second in Command of Callan Lyons. Mate of Roni Andrews (The Man Within). Tamber Mason - Lion Breed. Traitor. Deceased. Tanner Reynolds - Bengal Tiger Breed. Public relations genius. The public face of the Breeds. Father of twins. Mate of Scheme Tallant (Tanner’s Scheme). Tarek Jordan - Lion Breed Commander. Bounty hunter and assassin. Mate of Lyra Mason (The Breed Next Door). Thane - Coyote Breed. Commander. Thomas - Coyote Breed. Enforcer. Thor Thorsson - Human. Member of Diane Broen’s team. Tiberian Reever - Wolf Breed. Vanderdale - First name unknown. Father of Leo Vanderdale. Great-grandfather of H.R. Alonzo. Vanderdale was the first human to donate his sperm to create the first Breed a century before the story begins. He was a high-ranking member of the Genetics Council in the beginning, but split from them when he realized they intended on vivisecting and experimenting on the Breeds. He helped his son, other Breeds like him, and those humans who were loyal to the Breeds to escape and go into hiding. Vernon Marion - Human. President of the United States of America when the breeds gain their freedom. Veronica "Roni" Andrews-Williams - Human. Walt Jameson - Human. Helped Patrick Wallace exact his revenge on the Deadly Dozen. Walter O’Sullivan – Human. One of the most notorious lab overseers in Europe. Grandfather of Katie O’Sullivan. Wolfe Gunnar - Alpha Wolf Breed. Alpha of the Wolf packs at Haven. Mate of Hope Bainesmith (Wolfe’s Hope). Unnamed characters BENGAL'S HEART * Billionaire captured and being held in the Breed prison in the Middle East. Jonas Wyatt says only this about him: "(he) had disappeared years ago behind the walls of this fortress, never to be seen again." * Midwife helping Serena Wallace as she went into birth the night she was murdered. Was murdered by the Deadly Dozen at the same time as Serena. Deceased. * Patrick Wallace's son was birthed by his traitor mother, Serena Wallace, and then taken away by her murderers to be sold to the Genetics Council. Instead, he was given over to an unnamed couple to raise (it's not mentioned if the couple is loyal to the Council, or if they are not). After their death, the boy and an older sister (presumably a child of the couple who adopted him) went on the run and disappeared. That is all the information Douglas Watts had on the boy, which he gave to Jonas Wyatt. * Scientist captured and being held in the Breed prison in the Middle East. She is referred to by Jonas Wyatt as, "One of the most brutal and yet one of the most brilliant to ever live. She had bypassed genius level in her teens and was now considered one of the most dangerous creatures alive, even by Genetics Council standards." * Young male Coyote Breed who escape a lab in Yugoslavia. Ended up in Glen Ferris, West Virginia eventually, feverish and delusional. Contacted Walt Jameson for help. The Deadly Dozen were alerted that he was in the area and dispatched to retrieve him, as he was a new genetic design and the Council wanted him back.